rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
T3-TT
To use this sheet, edit the whole page, select all the text (ctrl-a), copy all the text (ctrl-c) and then exit the page without editing it. Create a Wiki page with your character's name, add the template, save it. Then start plugging and playing. =Character Details= *Name: T3-TT (Default Personality) **Player: Whomever needs him. *Classes: Scoundrel 2, Soldier 2 **Total Level: 4 *Species: Droid (Heavily-modified Duwani Mechanical Products T3-Series Utility Droid) **Size: Small **Age: ~3,000 standard years. **Gender: Male programming **Destiny: Fragmented Character Description Personality Languages Known Assets Include both how many credits you have, and any assets you may have, such as favors owed, property held, and so forth and so on. =Attributes= =Combat Stats= Defenses Condition Track Damage Threshold = Fort Defense + Misc Bonus. *Normal: No penalties *-1 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-2 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-5 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-10 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks; move at half speed. *Helpless: Unconcious or disabled =Equipment= Detail any equipment you have here. Keep all the notes you wish. Integrated Systems *Astrogration Buffer (Storage device, 10 memory units) *Appendages **Claw **Probe **Tools (Electroshock Probe, Electric Arc Welder) *Commlink, Military-grade *Diagnostics Package **+2 Equipment bonus on Mechanics checks to diagnose problems *Hardened Heuristic Processor **T3-TT is immune to memory wipes and restraining bolts. However, he has notable Disassociative Identity Disorder. He is also not subject the the usual droid rules about harming biological sentients. *Holorecorder **Holoprojector *Internal Storage (2kg) *Improved Sensor Package **Darkvision ***T3-TT gains a +2 equipment bonus on Perception checks, and has Low-Light Vision and Darkvision. *Locked Access *Starfighter Interface Package **T3-TT can assume an upright posture that allows him to be fitted to the astromech droid socket of starfighters so equipped. *Security Kit **T3-TT has all the tools he needs to make Mechanics checks as if he had a Security Kit. *Tracked Locomotion (6 squares) **Magnetic Feet *Quick-Draw Blaster Pistol w/Beam Splitter **This ancient blaster weapon was integrated into T3-TT's chassis a long, long time ago by a technical genius. It pops rapidly up from the top of his head and may blaze away at unsuspecting targets. It is normally concealed, undetectable without a thorough search of T3-TT's chassis. Weapons *Quickdraw Blaster Pistol w/Beam Splitter This blaster pistol deals 3d6 damage, and may be switched to deal 2d6 Stun damage. It may be retracted or popped up once per round as a free action, and once per encounter the beam may be widened, adding 2 points of damage for every point subtracted from the attack bonus. *Electroshock Probe Nominally used for computer sciences purposes, the Electroshock Probe is often pressed into service by irritated Astromech droids to zap smaller droids, rodents, and occasionally unauthorized sentients who get too interested in the droid's owners' orders. It is a normal sized probe tipped with two metal points which can discharge a small bolt of electricity from their surface, either projecting it several centimeters, or directing it straight into a target via normal conductivity. The probe is considered a melee weapon. It deals 1d6 Stun damage to organics and 1d3 Ion damage to mechanicals - but it stings like hell. It an also be used to vigorously fry the circuitry of computers and droids which are Helpless. *Fire Extinguisher An indispensible lifesaving tool which has been used by more droids on more occasions than anyone can count to prevent catastrophic damage to workshops and homes, this fire extinguisher is simply an internally-contained version of the safety device found in most inhabited spaces the galaxy over. The simplest ones use pressurized water; simple but effective on debris fires. More advanced extinguishers (such as this one) use a variety of gasses or foams of varying levels of toxicity and effectiveness to surpress the fire. Discharged offensively in combat (and voiding about ten warranties, nine of which are already long-voided), this fire extinguisher creates a 1-square burst of gas up to two squares away from the discharger. This gas functions as per the Smoke hazard (SECR Pg. 256) and lingers for three rounds in still conditions, two rounds in light air movement, one round in moderate air movement, and cannot linger at all (hence, having no effect) in heavy air movement. *Smoke (and this cloud of gas) makes an attack roll of 1d20+5 against the Fortitude Defense of all characters caught within. If that attack succeeds, the target takes 1d6 points of damage and moves one step down the condition track; half damage and no condition track if failed. Smoke grants concealment to characters within it, and functions as cover to characters on opposite sides of it. It can also be used to extinguish fires less than or equal to in size to the extinguishment's burst radius. *Electric Arc Welder An integral part of any astromech droid's toolkit, the electric arc welder uses a powerful current of energy to fuse two pieces of metal together very rapidly. It can also be used to excite a stream of gas into an ionized plasma suitable for cutting metal just as rapidly, and setting fires willy-nilly. Using the Electric Arc Welder for any purposes other than those which were endorsed by the manufacturer will void about fourteen warranties, all of which have already been voided. It also deals 1d4 points of Energy or Fire damage (choose when attacking) as a melee attack, unmodified by Strength. *Appendages **Claw This appendage is useful for manipulating objects. While not a true hand, it works well enough for most work that can be carefully done. In combat, pinching with this claw deals 1d3 damage, modified by Strength. It can also be used for Grab and Grapple actions, which frequently come in handy when T3-TT runs across an MSE-6 droid and wishes to set it on it's back to watch it's wheels spin. **Probe An un-electrified secondary probe, this appendage can be used to prod or push objects, as well as to connect to a computer's scomp-link, allowing T3-TT a direct computerized access to it. Armor *Armor (Durasteel Shell) **+4 Armor Bonus to Reflex Defense, +4 max def boonus *Energy Shield, SR 5 (2 charges) **T3-TT was long, long ago equipped with two miniaturized shield projectors hidden inside his broad head. When they were installed they were common devices; now they're rarer than lightsabers. One no longer has any uses remaining, its emitters burnt out, and the other might explode if activated after so long, despite T3-TT's diligant maintenance, so he's unlikely to activate it except in the direst of circumstances. Vehicles Keep details on the vehicles you normally pilot here. It would be a wise idea to maintain a statistic block of that vehicle with you at the helm. Go ahead and make new sections for any individual vehicle. =Skills= Skill rolls are 1/2 level, plus the ability modifier of the governing ability. +5 if Trained, +5 if you possess the Skill Focus feat, and any applicable miscelaneous bonii. *Acrobatics (DEX): 5 *Athletics (DEX or CHA): 5 or 4 **Atheletics compromises the old skills of Climb, Jump, Ride and Swim. Climbing, Jumping and Swimming are STR based, Ride is now Charisma based. *Deception (CHA): 5 *Endurance (CON): *Initiative (DEX): 10 = +5 (Trained) +3 (DEX) *Knowledge; Technology (INT): 11 = +5 (Trained) +4 (INT) *Mechanics (INT): 11 = +5 (Trained) +4 (INT) *Perception (WIS): 11 = +5 (Trained) +2 (WIS) +2 (Equipment) *Persuasion (CHA): 9 = +5 (Trained) +2 (CHA) *Pilot (DEX): 10 = +5 (Trained) +3 (DEX) *Stealth (DEX): 15 = +5 (Trained) +5 (Small) +3 (DEX) *Survival (WIS): *Treat Injury (WIS): *Use Computer (INT): 11 = +5 (Trained) +4 (INT) *Use the Force (CHA): =Special Abilities= Please keep a list of all your feats, talents, force powers and starship maneouvers. You should list the Source of any item (page number and book,) at what level and from what means you acquired it (IE, distinguish between feats earned by total levels, class bonus feats, racial feats, et cetera,) and at what level you aquired it. For items not from the Core Rulebook, please reproduce their description in the entirety, thank you. (It would be really nice if you could do this for Core items as well.) *Note on Wiki Formatting: Please head each item's title with three equals signs, and end with the same; eg, Force Lightning . Remember to make two line breaks in the editor to make one actual line break on the displayed page, and three to get a blank line. Feats Talents Starship Maneouvers Shield Hit This maneuver allows you to target an opponent's shield generators, reducing their effectiveness with a successful hit. Time: Standard Action. Target: a single vehicle within weapons range. Make an attack roll. If your attack roll exceeds the target's Reflex Defense, you deal normal weapon damage to the target (reduced by DR and SR as normal). Additionally, the target has its shields reduced in power by the attack. The amount by which the target's SR is reduced depends on the result of your attack roll: Exceeds Target's reflex Defense by 0-4: Target's SR is reduced by 5. An engineer aboard the target starship may used the recharge shields action to restore the loss to shield rating as normal. Exceeds Target's reflex Defense by 5-9: As above result, except the ship's SR is reduced by 10. Exceeds Target's reflex Defense by 10 or more: As above result, except the ship's SR is reduced by 15. Special: The damage from your attack is reduced normally by the target's DR and SR; apply the effect of shield hit after resolving damage. If your damage exceeds the SR of the target's shields, its SR is reduced by 5 in addition to any effect from this maneuver. Engine Hit This maneuver allows you to target an opponent's engines, slowing them down with a successful hit. Time: Reaction. Target: One vehicle that you just attacked. Make an attack roll. If you deal damage to a vehicle with a critical hit or deal damage to a vehicle that is equal to or greater than its damage threshold, you may activate this maneuver as a reaction. Compare the result of your attack roll to the target's Reflex Defense to determine the effect, if any: Exceeds Target's reflex Defense by 0-4: Target's Speed is reduced by 1 square for the remainder of the encounter. An engineer aboard the target ship may use a full-round action to repair the damage to the engines (DC 20 Mechanics check) Exceeds Target's reflex Defense by 5-9: As above result, except the ship's speed is reduced by 2 squares (DC 25 Mechanics check to repair). Exceeds Target's reflex Defense by 10 or more: As above result, except the ship's speed is reduced by 3 squares (DC 30 Mechanics check to repair). Droid Traits Behavioral Inhibitors: T3-TT can knowingly harm a sentient being or knowingly allow one to come to harm. However, he must still follow orders given to him by his rightful owner. He may (and frequently does) 'creatively interpret' his orders. Ion damage vulnerability: As a machine, T3-TT is vulnerable to damage from ion weapons (see Ion Weapons, pg. 159, Saga Edition Core rulebook). Maintenance: T3-TT needs not eat, sleep, or breathe. However, he does need to enter shutdown mode and recharge for 1 hour after 100 hours of operation. If he fails to do so, he must make an Endurance check each hour (DC 10, +1 per additional hour after the first) or move -1 persistant step along the condition track, which may only be removed by being recharged for one hour. Nonliving: As a machine, T3-TT is immune to poison, disease, radiation, noncorrosive atmospheric hazards, vacuum, mind-affecting effects, stunning effects (save those brought on by Ion damage), and any other effect that only works on living targets. T3-TT has no connection to the Force and cannot gain the Force Sensitivity feat or learn Force powers. T3-TT does not have a Constitution score, so he doesn't get bonus hit points for having a high CON. He applies his Strength modifier to his Fortitude defense. Unlike a living being, T3-TT cannot "die", but may be disabled or destroyed. If he is reduced to 0 hit points, he is disabled and cannot be reactivated until he is repaired so that he has at least 1 hit point. If the attack that reduces him to 0 hit points also exceeds his damage threshold, he is destroyed instead. A destroyed droid cannot be repaired, but he may be salvaged. Repair: T3-TT can regain lost hit points only through the use of the Mechanics skill (pg. 68, SECR.) He may use his Mechanics skill to repair himself, but he takes a -5 penalty on his skill check. Shut Down: If T3-TT is shut down, he can take no actions and is effectively unconscious. Shutting him down if willing is a standard action. (T3-TT may shut himself down.) Shutting him down unwillingly is impossible unless he is disabled or otherwise Helpless. Category:Star Wars Category:Knights of the New Republic